The Smurflings (Hero Stories)/Part 5
"Did you see that Sassetteable Smurfette?" Hefty asked the others. "Oui! She was indeed a... Sassette!" Painter said, as he had his painting canvas over his head. "Yes... ow... eh... ah... eh... she put ants in my pants and ran into the woods," Brainy said. "Where do you suppose she came from?" Hefty asked. "Seen any storks around?" Farmer asked, before they all turned towards the Smurflings with angry faces. "Eh... you don't need to start to get a... Sassette!" Snappy said, before the three gulped in fear and gave a slight chuckle. They were eventually brought to Papa Smurf to explain their actions. "So you see, Papa Smurf! We were just trying to cheer up Smurfette," Snappy said. "That's no excuse!" Papa Smurf said adamantly. "You three have broken the first rule of Smurfdom." "Don't try to cheer up, Smurfette?" Snappy asked. "NO! NEVER GO TO GARGAMEL'S!" all the Smurfs said in unison. "And the second," Papa Smurf said. "NEVER MESS AROUND IN PAPA SMURF'S LAB!" all the Smurfs said in unison. "What do we do about the poor little Sassette?" Painter asked. "We must find her and perform the True Blue Spell on her. It is the only way to change her from Gargamel's evil creation into a smurfy little Smurfling," Papa Smurf said. ... Soon, all the Smurfs were out in the forest looking for Sassette. "Yoohoo!" Greedy called out. "Sassette! Little Sassy!" Hefty called out. "Where are you?" Brainy called out. Not too far away, Smurfette was sitting on a log, pulling petals off a flower and dropping them into the river. She sighed, "Sometimes, I wish I was a naturally born female Smurf, but there are just some things that just can't smurf," she said sadly. What she didn't know was that Sassette was leaning over her in a tree branch with a fake spider in her hand. She lowered it down until it was just in front of Smurfette's face. She screamed and fell into the river. She heard laughter and looked up and seen the little female Smurf. "You look like a wet rat, blondie! Think of all the fun we'd have," she said in a mocking tone of voice. Papa Smurf soon appeared behind her and quickly performed the True Blue Spell on her. Her appearance soon began to change, her hair was now in two ponytails and she was much sweeter. "Jumping Jackrabbits! Who are you?" Sassette asked. "We're the Smurflings!" Nat, Snappy and Slouchy said proudly in unison. "And who are you? And you?" Sassette asked Papa Smurf and Smurfette. "I'm Papa Smurf!" Papa Smurf responded. "And I'm Smurfette, little darling," Smurfette responded. "Can I ask one more question?" Sassette asked. "Of course," They all said unison. "Who am I?" Sassette asked. "You're Sassette!" Snappy said. "You're a Smurf! Like us!" Papa Smurf said. "I am? A Smurf?" Sassette asked. "You are, if you feel smurfy!" Papa Smurf said. "YIPPEE! I DO! I DO! I do feel smurfy, Pappy!" Sassette cheered. "Pappy?" Papa Smurf said in disbelief. "Oh, Sassette! There's another Smurfette I want you to meet... her name's Wonder," Smurfette said. "Wonder?" Sassette asked. "Come on, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Let's smurf back to the village." Meanwhile, Gargamel and Azrael were on their way home after visiting Mummy for lunch. Gargamel groaned in pain. "Mummy's cooking gave us new meaning to the words tummy ache." Azrael groaned in pain as well. "And to top it off," Gargamel added. "She even gave us a kitty bag." Azrael pulled a face of repulsion. Just then they could hear the sound of Smurfette singing the La La song coming from nearby. "Now you try, Sassette," Smurfette asked when she finished singing. Sassette tried to sing the La La song, but it was off key and out of tune. "Do I sound smurfy?" Sassette asked Papa Smurf. "Quite," Papa Smurf chuckled. "Not doubt about it, creatures from miles around will know that you're a Smurf." Gargamel peered through a nearby push, with his hand over Azrael's mouth. Azrael tried to shake his hand off, but Gargamel kept it in place. "Patience, patience, Azrael," Gargamel said. "Their new Smurfette is only two apples tall. The fools must've used a Smurf sized bucket instead of a human sized bucket, but no matter, Azrael... she's big enough to do the job. At noon tomorrow, two diabolical events will occur: their new Smurfette will explode, KABOOM! And Mummy will be making lunch again. Yuck!" Meanwhile, Smurfette was giving Sassette a piggy back ride. "Well, all's well that ends well, Papa Smurf," Snappy said. "Smurfette's happy. Sassette's happy. Pappy's happy." He tried his hardest to chuckle at the situation, but quickly found that Papa Smurf was still angry at the three of them. "I'm sorry, my little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said sternly. "But because you broke the first two rules of Smurfdom, you must be punished. Tomorrow, you will clean the entire village top to bottom, and that doesn't include Greedy's cookie jar." "Yes, Papa Smurf," the male Smurflings said sadly in unison. ... Sometime later, Smurfette took Sassette to Hero's house. She seen Wonder outside working on the garden, adding new flowers she collected from the forest. "Wonder!" Smurfette called out. "What is it, Smurfette?" Wonder asked. "Meet Sassette! Our new friend!" Smurfette said happily. "Hello! It's smurfy to meet you, Sassette!" Wonder said. "Can I just ask you one thing?" Sassette asked. "Of course," Wonder answered. "What's with that H on your forehead?" Sassette asked. "Oh! I was smurfed with this," Wonder said. "You were created the same way as me?" Sassette asked. "Not exactly, Sassette. I was smurfed through a magical mirror, which smurfs the opposite gender counterpart of whoever smurfs into it," Wonder answered. "Where is the Smurf who created you? I see no Smurf with an H on his forehead," Sassette asked. "His name is Hero! And he's smurfed on a visit to Papa Smurf's human friend, Homnibus. Once he smurfs back to the village, I'll introduce you to him if you like," Wonder said. Sassette smiled before she walked away with Smurfette back to her house. Papa Smurf, meanwhile, was in his lab and noticed there was some clay remaining in the cauldron that the Smurflings had used to make Sassette. He noticed something strange about it. "There's something odd about this clay, I'll need to analyze it! Hopefully there is nothing abnormal about it!" Papa Smurf said. Just then a small bird appeared at his window with a letter in its beak. "Oh! This must be from Homnibus," he said, as he opened the letter and began to read. "Dear Papa Smurf, I do apologize for Hero not returning to your village last night. This was due to me asking him if he wanted to stay and stargaze with me and he agreed to do so, but he shall return to your village sometime later. Yours truly, Homnibus," Papa Smurf read out. "Now I can tell Wonder when Hero is returning. But before I do so, I'll continue to analyze this clay," Papa Smurf said. ... Inside Smurfette house, Smurfette was about to start preparing a cup of smurfberry tea, until Sassette wanted to go for a walk around the village. "Want to go for a smurf around the village?" Sassette asked. "Okay!" Smurfette said. Meanwhile, the Smurflings were busy hanging up diapers to dry, as part of their punishment. "I wonder what Sassette's up to?" Nat asked. "Who cares?" Snappy said angrily, as he hung another diaper onto the line. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have... uh... didey duty." Sassette was singing the La-La song, very badly. As she walked through the village with Smurfette, she noticed them. "Hi, fellow Smurfs... want to come play with us?" she asked. "We can't play!" Snappy snapped. "We have to work all day because... because...," he said, before he was interrupted by Handy, who was bringing yet another batch of dirty diapers. "Didey service," Handy said, as he arrived. "Oh no, more diapers to dry," Snappy said, not believing what he was seeing. "Well, see you later, Smurfs!" Sassette said, before she and Smurfette walked away. "Sorry, kids, but Baby's had a busy day," Handy said. Later, down by the pond, Sassette and Smurfette were throwing stones into the water. Sassette soon spotted a frog jumping across the lily pads. "Oh looky, Smurfette! Come on, let's follow that frog," Sassette said, before she started to act like a frog and jumped across the lily pads. Smurfette had no other choice, so she decided to join in. As she jumped across the lily pads, one of them sank beneath her feet. "AH!" Smurfette screamed as she fell into the water. "So you want to go swimming? SMURFS AWAY!" Sassette said, before jumping off the lily pad and into the water, with the splash going all over Smurfette. Smurfette just stared at her with an annoyed expression on her face. "You sure know how to have fun, Smurfette," Sassette said, as she continued to splash her. Sometime later, Sassette and Smurfette were soon relaxing. "Is being a Smurf always this much fun?" Sassette asked, as she performed cartwheels. "Not always," Smurfette said with a sigh. "Why not?" Sassette asked, as she landed on Smurfette's lap. "Well, sometimes we have fires, floods, and then, there's Gargamel," Smurfette said. "Gargamel? Is that some kind of yucky medicine?" Sassette asked. "Oh no, Gargamel is a mean, old, nasty wizard," Smurfette said. "Where does that mean old meanie live?" Sassette asked again. "Come on, I'll show you, then you'll know why we have to stay away from him," Smurfette said, before she took Sassette's hand and took her towards Gargamel's hovel. ... Gargamel meanwhile, was picking flowers outside his hovel and throwing them away. "What better way to pass the time before tomorrow's big kaboom, eh Azrael?" Gargamel asked. Azrael swiped at a flower and muttered something that sounded like "Yeah." Gargamel soon began to sing, "Oh I'm evil, needy evil, I believe I'll go down in history." As Gargamel sang, Sassette and Smurfette appeared, Sassette noticed he looked more happy than evil. "Chatterin' chipmunks, he looks like fun to me," Sassette whispered. "Oh no, take my word for it, Gargamel is evil," Smurfette whispered back. "Course I'm evil, needy evil, there's no wizard in the world as bad as me," Gargamel finished singing, before kicking Azrael in the backside. That night, the Smurfs were saying goodnight to each other. "Goodnight, Sassette," Smurfette called out. "Goodnight, Smurfette," Sassette said. "Goodnight, Pappy." Papa Smurf chuckled, "Goodnight, Sassy, Goodnight, Smurflings... Smurflings?" he asked. He could hear the sounds of snoring coming from the playhouse. Papa Smurf chuckled again. "They've had a busy day." ... The next morning, the Smurflings were ready to start their next punishment task. "Well, what's on our punishment list for today?" Nat asked. "Scrub village well," Snappy said, reading from a list. "Whoopee!" Slouchy said, sarcastically. Sassette meanwhile was playing with marbles in the dining hall. "So, Smurfette, ready to arm wrestle and dig for earth worms?" she asked. "Sorry, Sassette, but it's my turn to help Greedy and Wonder with the dishes today," Smurfette said. "Oh, if you really want to dig for earth worms, Smurfette, I...," Greedy said, before Smurfette stamped the heel of her shoe on his toes. "OW!" Greedy yelped in pain. "Eh... I don't care, you have to help with the dishes. Now hurry, Wonder's busy washing all of them." They could soon hear Wonder shouting for them. "Am I going to get some help or not? I can't clean all of the dishes," she shouted. "We're smurfing," Smurfette said. "That's alright, I'll go play with the other Smurflings," Sassette said, before she left the dining hall. She soon joined up with the other Smurflings, who were busy scrubbing the village well, top to bottom. They could hear her approaching due to her singing the Smurf song really loud, and really out-of-tune. Her singing caused Snappy to fall down the well. "Hey! Whatcha looking at?" Sassette asked. "Hey! Whatcha doing in there? Taking a bath?" Slouchy and Nat managed to pull Snappy to the surface. "We're trying to scrub the well, top to bottom," Snappy said. "Aw, that's no fun! Hey, since you're all wet, why don't we play fire brigade? You're the burning house," Sassette said, before she dumped a bucket a water over them. "Why you little...," Snappy said in a rather angry manner. "Oh, you don't wanna play?" Sassette asked innocently. "Play? Play? I'd love to play! We'd all love to play! But can we play? No! Because... because...," Snappy said, beginning to get more angrier. "Sorry, Sassette, but we can't play right now," Nat said, trying to calm down the situation. "Okay, then I'll just stick around here and sing," Sassette said, before she began to sing into the well, rather badly. "STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" Snappy shouted loudly. "Why should I? I'm a Smurf and I'm proud," Sassette said. "You are NOT a Smurf! You're NOT! You're NOT!" Snappy said, before kicking a bucket in anger. "Not a real Smurf anyway." "Wha... what do you mean?" Sassette asked, not liking what she was hearing. "You were made from a spell of Gargamel's, and because we made you, Papa Smurf is punishing us," Snappy said. "You mean... Papa Smurf didn't want me?" Sassette asked, with tears beginning to appear in her eyes. "Obviously," Snappy said, causing Sassette to run out of the village crying. "Wait, Sassette! Gosh, Snappy, you hurt her feelings," Nat said. "Good!" Snappy said, before he turned round and seen her leave the village. This made him feel guilty about what he had done. "Oh, me and my big fat mouth." Inside the laboratory, Papa Smurf was analyzing the clay. "Apparently I don't see anything abnormal! I'll try light beams! Let's see... this is the equivalent of a sunbeam's intensity at noon...," Papa Smurf said, before the clay exploded. "Great Smurfs! At noon, Sassette's going to explode!" Papa Smurf said in shock. The other Smurfs heard the explosion and came running to see if Papa Smurf was alright. "Papa Smurf, what happened?" Hefty asked. "You're not wounded?" Brainy asked. "I'm okay! Where's Sassette?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding rather dazed. "She's no longer here! I... accidentally said that you didn't want her, Papa Smurf, so she ran out of the village," Snappy said, feeling rather guilty. "We must find her fast! I'll smurf up an anti-explosion solution before noon!" Papa Smurf said. It was close to noon and Gargamel was looking out the window, ready for the explosion. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Any minute, Azrael! KABLAMO! The Smurfs will be blown to pieces," Gargamel said, before there was a knock on the door. "Oh! I would love to be there in person to see it for myself," he said, as he opened the door and noticed no one was there. "Yes? What is it? Huh?" he said, before he looked down and saw Sassette standing there. "YOU!" "Are you Gargamel? Hello! My name is Sassette and I have a few questions to ask you!" Sassette told him. "No! Get away from me, you blue timebomb! It's almost noon!" Gargamel said, as he closed the door and locked it. "So what? Why must I go away because it'll soon be noon? Eh? Say? Is there some reason?" Sassette said from the opposite of the door. "Go home, back to your village! You can find it," Gargamel said, Sassette jumped in through an open window. Azrael ran away from her. "What's the matter, kitty?" Sassette asked. ... The Smurfs were on their way to Gargamel's hovel, Papa Smurf was holding a bucket. "We must douse Sassette with this anti-explosion solution before noon," Papa Smurf said. "There she is!" Smurfette said, as she pointed to Sassette, who was chasing after Gargamel and Azrael. "Don't you want to get to know me, Huh? Don't you?" Sassette asked, as Gargamel began to climb a tree. "No! No! I'm not the sociable type," Gargamel told her. "But I don't understand why nobody wants me?" Sassette said. She then heard the other Smurfs calling her name. "Come here! Hurry! Hurry!" Smurfette told her. "I don't belong with you, because I'm not a real Smurf," Sassette said, as she began to climb the tree. "I know how you feel, Sassette. I was made by Gargamel's formula too! But I learned to become a real Smurf... so can you!" Smurfette told her. "I can?" Sassette asked. "Yes, Sassette, even though I was smurfed differently into the world, even I learned to become a real Smurf. If we can do it, so can you!" Wonder added. "Really?" Sassette asked. "Of course you can, of course... you belong with them, Sassette. They love you so much, they really do," Gargamel told her. "For once in your life, Gargamel, you're right!" Papa Smurf said. "Then you do want me?" Sassette asked. "Of course we do!" Smurfette told her, as Sassette dropped from the tree and into her arms. "Sorry about this," Papa Smurf said, as he doused both Smurfette and Sassette with the anti-explosion solution. "Ha! Ha! I guess Pappy Smurf likes to play Fire Brigade too!" Sassette said. "Come, my little Smurfs! Let's smurf back to the village," Papa Smurf said. ... Later, Gargamel had returned to the cave of the Source. "Oh! I can't understand it, Azrael! Why didn't this confounded clay explode? It's noon!" Gargamel said, as he took the clay out into the sun, and as soon as a sunbeam touched the clay, it exploded in his face. "Oh! I hate those Smurfs!" Gargamel fumed. Back in the village, all the Smurfs were crowded around Sassette. "We're so glad to have you back, Sassette!" Handy said. "But this isn't really my home, because I'm still not really a Smurf," Sassette said. "Well, Sassette, There's only one thing to do... adoption," Papa Smurf said. Harmony blew his horn and all the Smurfs began to talk at once. "We, Smurfs, adopt you, Sassette, as a real true blue Smurfling," they all said in unison. "Just like us!" Snappy shouted out. "Welcome to the family," Hefty said. "It's just so smurfy having another sister," Smurfette said. "Agreed!" Wonder added. "Well, Sassette, will you adopt us?" Papa Smurf asked. "Chattering Chipmunks! Of course I will, Pappy!" Sassette cheered. "Then, I, Papa Smurf, Hereby declare you, an honest to goodness Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "HOORAY! HOORAY!" all the Smurfs cheered. Soon Wonder saw a golden light appear in the sky. "Papa Smurf! Look!" Wonder called out. All the Smurfs looked up and the seen the light getting bigger and bigger and soon a figure began to appear. "Hey! It's Hero!" Smurfette called out. "Hero?" Sassette asked. "Remember I told you that I would introduce you to him once he smurfed back here?" Wonder asked. "Yeah!" Sassette answered. "Well now's your chance," Wonder said, as they all watched Hero land. "Hey, fellow Smurfs! What's smurfing on here?" Hero asked. "We're just welcoming Sassette into the family, Hero!" Hefty said. "Sassette? Who's Sassette?" Hero asked. Wonder and Smurfette walked forward, with Sassette between them. "Hero! This is Sassette!" Wonder said. "Well, I'll be smurfed! She's cute." Hero said, as he went to introduce himself. "Hello there, my name is Hero." "Hi," Sassette said rather nervously. "No need to be nervous around me, Sassette, I'm a kind and caring Smurf," Hero told her. "He's right, Sassette," Wonder said. "Amen to that," Smurfette added. "Let's smurf a party, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Yeah!" all the Smurfs cheered in unison. Smurf to Epilogue Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurflings (Hero Stories) chapters